


Гомеопатия

by BrramStoker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrramStoker/pseuds/BrramStoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Петир Бейлиш никогда не делает ничего без своей выгоды, особенно если речь идет о короле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гомеопатия

Петиру Бейлишу уже тридцать четыре года, но он может похвастаться сединой лишь на бороде и висках. Его нередко забавляло, что пересмешники, которые в обилии своем встречались на юге, обладали темным оперением с белыми полосами, почти как его поседевшие волосы, и почти черными крыльями – цвет, который преобладал в его одежде. 

Правда, на юге многие разводят пересмешников, как домашних птиц. Не самое умное использование их потенциала.

Во внутреннем дворике хлопнуло окно. Ему даже не надо поворачиваться: он прекрасно знает, что там происходит. Прожив столь короткое время в столице, Петир постарался изучить ареал своего обитания достаточно подробно. Он знал все выходы и входы в свои бордели и помнил, как располагаются комнаты.

Рос стояла нагая и извивалась на солнце, тряся своими драгоценностями – одни принадлежали ей от рождения, другими ее одаривали щедрые прихожане его заведения. Заметив своего благодетеля, она растянула свой широкий рот в алой улыбке и качнула головой – так, чтобы рыжие кудри упали ей на грудь. 

Полдень. Жара. Клиентов нет.

Бейлиш хмыкнул. Кроме седины он обзавелся еще борделями, личной армией (шлюх) и небольшими вложениями в Железном банке. Жаль, он не наделал бастардов, когда еще было желание и юношеский пыл.

По бастарду на бордель. Им хотя бы делить было нечего.

\- И птицы никуда не спешат во время сиесты, - Рос улыбнулась и склонила голову набок, потягиваясь. Медальон блеснул в свете полуденного солнца.

\- Не когда ищут пищу, - ответствовал Бейлиш, склонив голову в полунасмешливом поклоне. Про себя он подумал, что пора сокращать неудачные вложения.

***

\- Вот именно, - злобный плевок ему под ноги, - ты не думаешь. Не думаешь…

У Джоффри отвратительное настроение сегодня. Он плюется, как ядовитая змея, но бессмысленно и без цели - будто бы уже не знает, кого укусить в первую очередь. Здесь ему поживиться нечем, и он это прекрасно понимает.

\- Впрочем, какая разница… я король. Король не слушает мнение каких-то мерзких клеветников. 

Мальчик, по-видимому, до сих пор пытается убедить себя в том, что он занимает престол по праву. Правда, не слухи о его происхождении заставляли пот течь по бледной шее за воротник, а горло - дергаться от внезапных спазмов. Он был напуган, но умело маскировал это злостью.

\- Вчера, когда мы…

\- Молчать, – прошипел Джоффри, но все равно вздрогнул, оглядываясь через плечо на стены замка, просвечивающие сквозь зелень древесных крон. 

Взгляд Петира остановился сначала на его макушке, затем на искривленных в бессильной злости губах – помнится, вчера они тоже извергали проклятья. Он улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову.

\- Как пожелаете, ваше величество.

Земля сырая; от влажного воздуха становится душно. Он поднял голову и сощурился, когда луч солнца мазнул его по лицу. Отличная погода для прогулки в тени сада, если бы не злобное пыхтение и ругань под боком. Бейлиш стоит, сложив руки за спиной, и размышляет, как так вообще получилось, что мимолетное желание теперь заставляет его выслушивать нытье какого-то мальчишки, будь он хоть королем, хоть божеством.

\- А если кто-нибудь все-таки слышал? – не унимался Джоффри. – Я снял стражу вчера.

У его короля красивые тонкие губы, по которым он лихорадочно и нервно проводил языком, отчего те начинали так ярко алеть на фоне бледного лица, будто Джоффри был болен чахоткой. Его улыбку Петир редко видел – и если она появлялась, то только по причине чужих страданий. 

Эти мысли заставили Петира усмехнуться. Знали бы регент-королева, Верховный Септон, личная стража короля и весь народ Королевской Гавани, как эти зеленые глаза слезились вовсе не от злости, а по губам расползалась довольная улыбка за минуту до того, как срывающийся голос начинал шептать далеко не ругательства. И сейчас, когда он смотрел на кипящего от злости Джоффри, его разбирал смех. 

Разумеется, на людях он продолжал и отдавать подобострастные поклоны, и с покорной улыбкой выслушивать, сколько еще денег его юное величество планирует спустить на свои сиюминутные прихоти. Однако наедине – в пределах спальни – он брал свое и имел короля в прямом и переносном смыслах. Это, кстати, и являлось причиной дурного настроения Джоффри – вчера Петир, видимо, перестарался, и излишний шум привлек внимание стражников, которых король отправил в конец коридора. Достаточно, чтобы потом ему пришлось выходить через другую дверь и выбираться из замка окольными путями.

\- Но вы позвали меня вовсе не для того, чтобы выяснять, ползают ли слухи по городу из-за одного, - Петир скосил взгляд на короля и скрыл прорывающуюся усмешку, - слишком громкого стона. Кажется, мейстеру Пицелю вы жаловались на дурные сновидения.

Было достаточно рискованно бросать подобные дерзкие намеки - Джоффри лишал частей тела, достоинства и жизней и за менее неосторожные слова. Однако Бейлиш был готов рискнуть: хотелось хоть словесно отыграться за те пинки и пощечины, которыми нередко его награждал король. Впрочем, после переговоров с Тиррелами мальчишка как-то стал терпимее. Если бы Петир не знал Джоффри достаточно хорошо, то мог бы даже предположить, что тот соскучился. 

\- Заткнись, - огрызнулся король, - если бы ты соблюдал осторожность, мне не пришлось бы выкручиваться таким способом.

«Я вообще удивлен, что такая мудрая мысль пришла в твою тупую головку», - подумал Бейлиш, а сам улыбнулся в ответ, хотя его глаза остались неподвижными и холодными.

\- Полно рассуждать о вчерашнем, это причиняет только расстройства. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы моего короля что-то омрачало перед свадьбой. Вы за этим позвали меня сюда? Я уже не являюсь мастером над монетой, как вы помните.

\- Я хочу попробовать кое-что новое, - оборвал его Джоффри. – Пришли ко мне кого-нибудь, кто недостаточно наполняет твой кошелек. Ты достаешь деньги из ниоткуда, значит, умеешь избавляться и от вложений.

Петир помолчал, а затем медленно кивнул. Определенно, это было гораздо выгоднее, чем разбираться с неудачными вкладами самому, что требовало усилий и новых затрат. Сегодня все складывается как нельзя удачнее. 

\- Кажется, я знаю, кого я могу прислать вам. Она была крайне неудачным вложением, - он чуть усмехнулся. - Длинный язык не всегда полезен в этой профессии, если не знаешь, как им пользоваться.

\- Пришли ее вечером, днем я занят государственными делами, - от внимания Бейлиша не скрылось, как при этих словах у короля исчезла подростковая сутулость, распрямились плечи. Он с трудом сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица.

\- Как пожелаете, ваше величество.

Джоффри наклонился вперед и впился в его губы. Злобно, грубо, как всегда. Интересно, как бы отреагировал король, если бы он попробовал так поцеловать его?

Петир провел ладонью по чужой талии, коснувшись ремня, на котором болтался меч. Сам он не носил оружия открыто – предпочитал прятать ножи в сапоги или в потайные карманы своего одеяния. Некая забавная мысль, вдруг посетившая его, заставила приоткрыть глаза: и верно, ресницы короля были опущены. Насколько скучнее могла быть игра, если бы разрешилась уже сейчас… нет, он не допустит, чтобы она закончилась так быстро и неаккуратно - не то время, не то место, не та выгода, которую он может извлечь.

Когда его губы уже были искусаны почти до крови, а в горле сперло дыхание, Джоффри отстранился, вытирая рот, а затем резко развернулся и направился прочь, к выходу из сада.

***

Полуденная жара спала, но в борделе было до сих пор душно из-за терпких благовоний. В покоях Бейлиша, правда, стояла прохлада; он выбрал наиболее обдуваемую ветрами комнату. Вечные сквозняки и одинокое пение пустельги напоминали ему дни в Перстах.

Он вспомнил, как именно в этой комнате Джоффри приказал ему показать «тот уродливый шрам, о котором все говорят» (Петиру почему-то показалось, что за «все» стояли разве что известные шептуны). Скорее всего, после лицезрения шлюх, которые не удовлетворяли его своеобразные желания, король попросту заскучал и захотел отыграться на ком-нибудь другом. Унижать мужчин ему нравилось больше: это было интереснее, чем выкручивать руки служанкам, которые подали вино справа, а не слева, и гораздо увлекательнее, чем заставлять шлюх забивать друг друга до смерти. Даже у Сансы Старк не было особого внутреннего стержня, который хотелось сломать. Она была очередной персональной жертвой Джоффри, выбранной по какой-то внезапной прихоти, чью жизнь спасало только то, что мальчик еще не наигрался в очередную свою игрушку.

Петиру тогда показалось, что стоило бы предложить королю мальчиков сразу: он был прекрасно осведомлен, как Джоффри относится к мужеложцам, но тогда можно было отделаться пощечиной или ударом кого-то из стражи и избежать внимания к его собственной персоне.

И уж тем более ему не хотелось показывать эти давние отметины какому-то глупому коронованному мальчишке. 

«- Шрамы, - медленно проговорил Петир, применив весь свой дар убеждения, - личное дело каждого мужчины. Тем более, что зрелище это далеко не самое приятное. Я бы мог найти развлечение, более подобающее королю…».

«- Я сам решаю, какое развлечение подобает королю. Какой частью тела ты дорожишь меньше всего? – внезапно спросил Джоффри. Тогда Петир в первый раз увидел его улыбку – эта гаденькая почти-ухмылка расплылась на лице, стоило ему от неожиданности отступить на шаг. - Этим, - он направил острие стрелы на его голову, - этим, - на сердце, - или этим, - на пах. – Что выбираешь?»

Бейлиш холодно посмотрел на мальчишку и протянул руку вверх, к застежке своего одеяния. Стоило ему обнажить торс, Джоффри больно ткнул его острием арбалета прямо в шрам и разочарованно заметил:

«- Он не так уродлив, как я ожидал». 

По правде говоря, Петир бы с большим удовольствием вынул тетиву из этого арбалета и придушил бы Джоффри ей же. Но зачем марать руки и свою репутацию, убивая столь… желанного на престоле короля? 

«- Простите, что не оправдал ваши ожидания. Ваше величество, - в голосе промелькнула насмешка. – Но я уверен, что кто-нибудь из моих подчиненных с радостью сделает это вместо меня». 

Однако король был другого мнения. Он откинулся назад, опуская арбалет, но затем слегка облизнул губы и склонил голову набок:

«- Говорят, и прозвище у тебя связано не с Перстами, а с тем, что у тебя в штанах». 

Наверное, именно тогда Бейлиш мог бы признать, что выглядел глупо. Но не глупее того, когда сталь оставила ему это украшение на груди. Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться, и мальчишка был разочарован. 

«- Хотите проверить и это утверждение, ваше величество?»

«- Не хочу, - отрезал король, явно чувствуя себя неловко, но при этом так высоко задрал свой подбородок, будто пытался скрыть это, и тем самым выдавал себя только больше. – Я хочу, чтобы ты прислал своих шлюх ко мне в замок сегодня, - словно бы почувствовав, что чего-то не хватает, Джоффри высокомерно бросил: - И попридержи язык, Мизинец, иначе можешь его лишиться».

Петир мог этого не опасаться. Каким бы ни был глупым король, он ясно понимал, что жизнь Бейлиша и его благополучие держит на плаву жизнь и благополучие королевства. Город все острее чувствовал недостаток продовольствия. Даже во дворец перестали поступать некоторые лакомства, вроде меда и ежевики. И это только с его помощью: если бы кто-нибудь другой занимал пост мастера над монетой, то дворец голодал бы точно так же, как остальной народ Королевской Гавани.

Безусловно, это не было единственной причиной его неприкосновенности, иначе у Джоффри после войны появился бы повод и его голову насадить на пику. Забавно, хоть в чем-то у племянника и его дяди желания сходятся. 

Он осмелел: и ярко-зеленые глаза, которые с ненавистью и презрением щурились на него, удивленно расширились, стоило Петиру взять мальчишку за подбородок. Король был по-своему смазлив, и хоть его губы были узковаты, а ростом он был даже ниже самого Бейлиша, тот бы смог найти применение его талантам. За таких, да еще и с непокорным нравом, на Эссосе дают больше, чем некоторые его вложения зарабатывают за месяц.

Но если он будет дальше развлекать себя, представляя, сколько бы король стоил на «его» рынке, то момент будет упущен, а его язык – и вправду отрезан.

«- Зачем же так усложнять наши дружеские отношения, ваше величество? Любому языку можно найти свое применение, - Петир предугадал порывистый жест, и схватил за руку, в которой был зажат арбалет. – Разве это не прекрасно, когда вы выгодны мне, а я выгоден вам – и мой язык работает на вас, и ваш…».

«- Я тебя уничтожу, - выдавил Джоффри. – Я прикажу посадить тебя в каменный мешок, самый глубокий, где ты будешь гнить, пока я не приступлю к пыткам…»

Какое счастье, что король еще глупее, чем он предполагал, раз продолжает визжать свои бессмысленные угрозы. Нет, Мизинец не забыл своего места, он прекрасно помнил, что перед ним – неуравновешенный мальчишка, а его солдаты убьют любого по первому приказу, не задумываясь, но он готов был рискнуть, чтобы получить еще больше, чем хотел вначале.

К тому же, нигде в другом месте за свою короткую жизнь (а у Джоффри она будет короткой и без его помощи) тот не получит того, что он мог предложить. Это можно даже назвать актом милосердия бедному озлобленному существу, ослепленному своей властью, которая не приносит ему достаточного удовольствия. Не то чтобы Петир когда-либо был милосердным…

«- Зачем, мой король? – спросил он со скучающими нотками в голосе, не торопясь отстранять руку далеко от лица – вполне могли закричать, а в подобных делах важна предусмотрительность, важен расчет. – Ваш гнев я видел, и не раз, но я уверен, что радость на вашем лице еще прекраснее. А мне бы очень хотелось порадовать вас. Доставить вам удовольствие. Вы понимаете меня?»

Его понимали: и с каждым шагом становились все более сообразительными, раз теперь промолчали. 

«- Если что-нибудь…»

«- Нет, - оборвал невысказанный вопрос Петир, прикоснувшись к жестким волосам, - ничего».

А через несколько месяцев, после помолвки короля и Маргери Тирелл, он получил земли и титул. Мастер над шептунами наверняка бы увидел в этом особенную иронию, проведя параллель с его шлюхами. А то, что Варис знал и молчал, Мизинец и не сомневался. У них даже состоялся философский разговор по этому поводу: влияет ли либидо короля на его государственные решения, или не влияет. Правда, Петир назвал мнение Вариса профаническим ввиду его физиологических особенностей. На что Варис сказал, что, в таком случае, он искренне рад за Бейлиша, ибо некоторые его друзья нашептали ему прелюбопытную версию, что способности Мизинца из-за его давней раны, незнамо что повредившей, могли сказаться и ему «физиологическими особенностями». И поинтересовался, не приходится ли бедным влюбленным обходиться другими средствами. 

Петир улыбнулся и предложил пауку позвать сюда короля, чтобы тот смог своим правдивым словом уладить спор между ними. На это Варис заметил, что никогда не подвергал сомнению кристальную честность мастера над монетой, которая так славится на всю Королевскую гавань. 

Но, пожалуй, он позволил воспоминаниям слишком далеко увести его от реальности. После предупредительного стука Рос вошла в комнату, слегка подпрыгивая на ходу, и положила на стол небольшую коробочку, завернутую в плотную коричневую бумагу. Бейлиш отослал ее взмахом руки, но она остановилась в дверях и вдруг заметила лукаво:

\- Лорд Бейлиш, надеюсь, вы не будете так сильно сердиться на меня? 

Он поднял взгляд от коробки: ее личико ему не понравилось. Тот, кто каждый день врет, будто уже пропитался ложью, научится отличать ее запах и за милю. Но он ободряюще улыбнулся ей в ответ.

\- В чем дело, дорогая?

\- Я не удержалась и заглянула – такие красивые камни. Интересно, для кого они? – она чуть закусила губу. – Очень любопытно, для кого вы припасли такое ожерелье… - вдруг Рос рассмеялась, - для своей невесты? 

Тут уж настал черед Бейлиша расхохотаться. Воистину, потрясающее сравнение. На такое даже евнух не способен. Тем не менее, он заметил эти неловкие попытки вытянуть из него хоть что-то, пусть и таким топорным способом. 

\- Нет, боюсь, что нет… пусть леди Танда меня так активно и добивается, я непоколебим, как скала. А вот для тебя я припас подарок: король попросил меня об услуге, и мне сразу пришла в голову мысль о тебе, как о наиболее удачном из моих вложений. Можешь сама выбрать себе партнершу.

Когда радостная Рос упорхнула, Петир достал из ящика стола пинцет и небольшую склянку, в которой перекатывались идентичные пурпурные камешки: он взвесил парочку на ладони, а затем принялся вынимать из ожерелья аметисты, заменяя их ядом.

\- Моей невесте не понравится это ожерелье, - он вновь взвесил его на ладони – стало легче, но ненамного, и вроде бы не должно вызвать подозрений. - Аметисты не подходят к зеленым глазам.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: внешность героев сериальная, дабы никого не вводили в заблуждение такие детали, как рост Джоффри.


End file.
